


Angel Eyes

by tinsworthisunderrated



Category: Good Omens
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Bureaucracy, The Great Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsworthisunderrated/pseuds/tinsworthisunderrated
Summary: He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, “whatever am I to do with you Dream Girl? What do I do?” Anael reached her hands up and cupped his face, “serve God,” she simpered, “love me, and mend.”





	Angel Eyes

Angels are a very interesting breed of species. God had made them from her own love, light, and grace. There are nine choirs of angels, but we will only focus on two. We will talk about The Archangels and The Principalities. Many, many angels were Principalities and they were in charge of the lower level angels. Archangels were in charge of The Principalities and so on and so on. There was one angel that didn’t necessarily fit into either of those categories, an angel that was almost an archangel but not quite. Their name was Anael, also known by several other names but most angels referred to her by that name. Many angels got along with her easily, and she was in everyone’s good graces. However, no one was as fond of her as Gabriel. He found her exciting, new, and more importantly she made him feel alive. Her hair was as bright and beautiful as the autumn leaves, her eyes were a light blue that practically glowed in the light of God’s Grace. Gabriel hates being associated with human things, especially labels, but if he were able to put a human label on his feelings towards Anael, it would be love. Not the kind of love that angels that all the angels generally feel, but a special kind of love that speaks the romantic parts of the soul. They would sneak out to the The Garden of Eden, in the glow of twilight. She would show him all the animals, insects and verdure, and he would always feign interest in those earthly things for her. She was the only thing he was interested in.

His love for her ran deeper than his own soul, than his devotion to God, and it scared him. He didn’t understand how he could love someone so deeply, so genuinely in such a human way. It was new to him, and to her but it was more painful for him to fall for her. “Hey there Angel of my Eye,” Anael cooed as her soft wings stretched out, “how is the most beautiful angel in the garrison?” Gabriel smiled broadly, in a compassionate matter, “I don’t know, how are you Anael?” She chuckled as she plopped down next to him and laid her head down on his lap. He sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, “whatever am I to do with you Dream Girl? What do I do?” Anael reached her hands up and cupped his face, “serve God,” she simpered, “love me, and mend.” The archangel kissed her on the top of her head, “you make our love sound so easy.” She tilted her head and twirled his hair, “why does it have to be hard?” There is something about the perfection of their love that made it impossible to separate them. Each moment together was intimate and vibrant. It was hard to explain, no not hard, impossible. It was ineffable. Their moment of intimacy was interrupted by the archangel Raphael flying down at breakneck speed. “Gabriel! Anael! You’ve both been summoned!” He was out of breath, and frazzled, “I think we’re going to war!” Their eyes went wide and jumped into action. Anael had thought of rebelling a couple of times, but she never decided what side of the fence she was on. God knew about her angels indecision, but she was willing to give this one the benefit of the doubt. 

The battle was gory to say the least, rebels and angels were both slaughtered like animals. During the battle, Anael was injured. Loud scream echoed from the other side of Heaven; Gabriel felt his blood curl, especially when he saw Anael clawing at her head, her hair on fire. He ran to her, faster than any of God's creations were built to run. He put her hair out with a miracle and caught her before she hit the ground. Her once auburn hair was now black and shorter than it was. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked up at him, “Hey there Angel of my Eye,” she murmured, her voice a bit more hoarse than before. “Oh Anael,” he whispered, tears threatened to fall, “what am I to do now?” She reaches her hands up and ran his fingers through his hair, “think for yourself my love,” she vacillated, “do you want to be free?” He thought about it for a long time. Free? What did she mean by free? Free from the war? Free from the pain? Free from God? What would happen if they severed their ties from God? What would God do? Would she hurt him? And more importantly would she hurt Anael? 

Suddenly God's voice boomed through the air. “My rebellious children,” she said with no emotions, “know this before you fall, you were all made for a purpose. There is a reason.” Angels began to disappear after those words were spoken. Raphael, best friend of Gabriel looked at him with pure fear. “I don’t want to fall,” the archangel ran with no where to go, “please don’t let me fall Gabriel! Please!” Gabriel reached out a hand, Raphael desperate to hold it. They were best friends and he couldn’t bear to lose him. The golden eyed archangel always asked to many questions of The Almighty. It was his fatal flaw in the end, his curiously got the best of him. In the end, Raphael wasn’t a bad angel, just to bold of one. Then he was gone, and real, genuine terror filled one of the remaining archangels to the brim. He clutched onto Anael tight, desperate for her stay. She sat up and kissed him on the lips, soft and slow. “I love you Gabriel,” she breathed, “I’ll still love you even when I fall.” His eyes widened, “fall?” he asked, visibly terrified, “Anael you didn’t do anything wrong, why would you fall?” She hugged him tightly, “I chose freedom. I chose you over God.” Then she was gone and Gabriel wept like time would not continue. He didn’t want time to continue. Life without his best friend, the angel he made the stars with, his dear friend Raphael, without the love of his life, his darling embodiment of joy, his lover Anael, life meant nothing. It wouldn’t mean anything ever again.

He closed himself off, he never became close to another angel. Aziraphale, a Principality underneath Anael tried to be his friend, but he couldn't make the final leap. His walls were up, and they wouldn’t fall. The apocalypse rolled around and never came to be. The angels were furious, war hungry, just like they were back then. It made him sick. When the metatron sent him down to Earth, he wasn’t ready to see her. She rose through the earth like a snake. She was so familiar, and that familiarity made her seem even more beautiful. Anael was no longer her name, but he remembered it. Her hair was no longer auburn, but he remembered it. Her eyes no longer sparkled in God’s light, but he remembered it. She turned to look at him and looked at him with a deep sense of nostalgia. The nights they spent in the garden, they remembered it. The kisses they placed on each other in secret, they remembered it. The last hug they shared before she was gone, they remembered it. Those memories were theirs, and they would never forget them. Beelzebub winked at him and smiled for the first time in centuries, “Hey there Angel of my Eye.”


End file.
